


Something

by mistyautumn



Category: Marvel
Genre: Can be read as gen or as Blackhill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve. It doesn’t feel like it, but it is... Natasha has the name now. The world will be a little safer. It’s something.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkinnubbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/gifts).



> A ficlet written as a holiday gift for a friend, this features Natasha, Maria Hill, and Liho the cat. You could work it into the MCU if you want to drop Liho into that universe (and who wouldn't?), but it was written thinking of the comics, which I suppose is rather obvious given Liho is here. Happy Holidays, and enjoy!

It’s Christmas Eve. It doesn’t feel like it, but it is. She’s been in a windowless cell for a week and a half and now the little twinkly lights are rather dazzling to her eyes. Charming, even. _Less than two weeks in there and you’re getting whimsical._ She hopes Hill fed the cat like she promised. Natasha delivered on her half of the bargain- she has the name that SHIELD needs. 

A girl runs past her to the tiny corner playground, giggling as her scarf flutters in her wake; snowflakes stick in her hair. Natasha pauses as she watches the child go, a sense of something washing over her that she doesn’t care to examine too closely. This girl is free and laughing. Safe. 

Natasha has the name now. The world will be a little safer. It’s something.

She lets herself into her apartment and Liho meows loudly.

“Still here.” Natasha smiles thinly, stooping to pick the cat up. “God, how much did Hill feed you?” She grimaces. 

“Basically what you told me to.” Maria emerges from the kitchen, caught in the act. 

“Basically?”

“There may have been treats.” She shakes a small bag that Natasha definitely didn’t buy.

Natasha scratches Liho’s head and the cat purrs, casting a soothing spell through her weary frame. She remembers how reluctant she was to let the stray in. _How things change._ “Well the great spoiling is over.” _Appearances to keep, though. I missed you, cat._

“You got it.”

“I did.”

“You couldn’t have finished one day faster? I lost ten bucks in the office pool.” Hill smirks and Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Maybe I wanted to make a dramatic holiday return.”

“Yeah? Did Santa drop you off?”

“I would have introduced you but he’s a busy man.” Natasha winks and goes to the fridge.

“Good to have you back, Nat.” She means it.

“Just in time to make sure I don’t have to wheel this lug around on a skateboard or something.” She sinks into a kitchen chair and settles said lug on her lap.

Hill snorts and starts to make tea, growing more serious. “Fury’s sending a strike team tonight.”

Natasha nods and takes the mug Hill offers. “A holiday gift to the world.” She says wryly. _  
_

_It’s something._ She tells herself. Wonders if one day _something_ will every feel like enough.


End file.
